


“Why can’t I be beautiful too mommie?”

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Vent fics [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Matt’s not pretty guys this ain’t good, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tom Tord and Edd are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Hey I’m trying out a new style when writing! Um feed back would be great thanks!





	“Why can’t I be beautiful too mommie?”

Matt lets out a small sigh, letting his phone drop from his hand onto his bed. The phone let's out a bing as he receives the last string of text messages for the night.

Tom: I’m gonna go do stuff bye thots

Tord: Bye hoe imma go 2 man gtg do homework n things

Edd: Tord! Stop being so rude! I think I’m going to go too night guys!

Matt lets out a small whimper as he drags one of his body pillows too his chest, burying his head in it. “This is so stupid! Why am I crying?” He asks himself, sniffing as he roughly swipes his arm across his face too remove any tears. 

“Why do they always have to leave? I just want someone to talk too!” The ginger exclaims too the silent room, stuffed with books and photos that only remind him of how alone he is. 

Matt lifts his head up, staring at the abandoned piece of metal. The crying male reaches forward, swiping the phone off the bed as he opens Instagram, instantly scrolling through the makeup tag. As the ginger swipes through pictures of more and more beautiful people with more and more likes, tears start too silently roll down his face. Matt sits there looking at all these Instagram models perfections before letting out a sob. “Why am I so ugly?” He asks himself, as he somehow doubles over more than he already was, pressing his hands against his eyes in a attempt to stop the tears as his body forces out sob after sob. 

“I just want to be beautiful!” He cries out, opening a new flood gate of tears as he falls on his side, pulling the pillow that had long since been forgotten into his grip, nearly suffocating himself as he tries to stop the tears. 

“Not fair!” He whimpers, coughing roughly as he gags, feeling like he’s going to throw up. 

“So stupid! I’m stupid! I’m going to fail and my mom's going to hate me cause I can’t do any thigh right!” He shouts, dragging his nails down his flawle- dirty, disgusting arms. 

Matt chokes on a laugh as he rubs his eyes. “I don’t wanna be here, it’s not fair, I just want people to love me”.

“Why does everyone avoid me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m trying out a new style when writing! Um feed back would be great thanks!


End file.
